Błędny Rycerz
by poem93
Summary: Dziwna miniatura...


Od kiedy tylko pamiętam pragnąłem być częścią _ich _życia. Kiedy spotkałem ich po raz pierwszy na swojej drodze pomyślałem: kurczę, chciałbym się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Nie było takiej możliwości. Ojciec zakazał mi jakichkolwiek kontaktów z nimi, wpajał nienawiść, która mimowolnie rozwinęła się we mnie, a na drugim roku pojawiła się zazdrość.

„Święta" cholerna Trójca była zawsze razem. I szczerze mówiąc nie widziałbym w tym nic złego, gdybym to ja był jednym z jej członków. Hmm... członek w tym wypadku to raczej nieodpowiednie określenie. W każdym razie wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby zamiast tego durnego Wieprzleja Potter wybrał mnie jako przyjaciela. Jestem pewien, że gdyby dokonał wtedy innego wyboru świat czarodziejów mógłby teraz wyglądać inaczej. Moje życie mogłoby teraz wyglądać inaczej.

No dobra. Powiem prawdę: tak naprawdę nic nie działało mi na nerwy tak bardzo, jak obraz Granger pomagająca temu głupolowi Wieprzlejowi, który tak naprawdę sam butów nie potrafił wiązać. Nic nie doprowadzało mnie do szewskij pasji tak jak fakt, że przyjaźniła się z tym debilem. Cholera, miałem pecha, że Granger trafiła do Gryffindoru. Już bym wolał, żeby znalazła się w Hufflepuffie.

Dlatego nikt nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, jak wielka była moja _radość_, gdy dowiedziałem się, że zamierzają się pobrać.

To był koniec świata.

Kiedy przeciętny facet uświadamia sobie, że jest zakochany w dziewczynie swojego największego wroga (Pottera lubiłem, ale z oczywistych względów nigdy się do tego nie przyznawałem), która na dodatek chce się z nim pobrać, to możecie mi wierzyć lub nie, ale taki facet ma tylko jedną wizję swojej przyszłości: samounicestwienie.

Całe szczęście, że nie jestem przeciętnym facetem.

Musiałem zdobyć Granger. Nie mogłem pozwolić na to, by kobieta mojego życia związała się z rudym dupkiem, który nawet nie był w stanie zapewnić jej i, nie daj Merlinie!, ich dzieciom. Ugh... na samą myśl o tym, że Granger mogłaby mieć dziecko z kimkolwiek innym niż ja robiło mi się niedobrze. Nawet nie chciałem myśleć o tym, czy przed ślubem Wieprzlej zamierzał się dobrać do niej. Nie zniósłbym psychicznie tego, że rudy kretyn dotykał _**mojej **_kobiety.

Plan był prosty: miałem kilka miesięcy na to, by przekonać Granger, że Weasley jest dla niej nieodpowiednią partią. Nie wydawało się to trudne. Jednak stworzenie odpowiednich warunków do nawiązania znajomości okazało się o wiele trudniejsze niż przypuszczałem. Granger za nic w świecie nie chciała na początku ze mną rozmawiać, co mnie cholernie frustrowało. Pracowaliśmy razem w jednym departamencie w Ministerstwie Magii przez 3 lata i praktycznie ani razu nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą słowa.

Jestem pewny, że Wieprzlej na moim miejscu by się poddał. Ja jednak przez pierwszy miesiąc ciężko pracowałem, by Granger zwróciła na mnie swoją uwagę. Każdego rana przynosiłem jej ulubioną kawę, a dalej poleciało samo: pierwszy uśmiech, rozmowa.

Kiedy nawiązaliśmy koleżeńską nić znajomości doszedłem do wniosku, że czas pójść dalej.

Termin jej ślubu zbliżał się nieubłaganie, a ja miałem coraz mniej czasu...

Pewnego razu zostałem dłużej w pracy, by dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób wraca do domu. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłem, że nie korzysta z żadnego z kominków, lecz z Błędnego Rycerza.

I wtedy wpadł mi do głowy idealny pomysł.

xox

Płacę za bilet i rozglądam się po wnętrzu Błędnego Rycerza. Po chwili dostrzegam ją siedzącą na samym końcu z dala od innych pasażerów. Oddycham z ulgą – wszystko układa mi się tak, jak sobie zaplanowałem.

Nie sprzeciwia się, kiedy siadam obok niej. Specjalnie przysuwam się jak najbliżej, by była przyciśnięta do ściany. To zapewnia mi komfort, bo wiem, że nie uda jej się wyjść bez prośby o przesunięcie się. W tamtym momencie nie zastanawiałem się, jak głupio to brzmi, ale chodziło mi o uzyskanie odpowiedniego efektu. Miałem nadzieję, że mój plan zacznie działać co najmniej po dwóch tygodniach.

Granger nie zwracała uwagi na moją obecność. Zaczytana w jakąś książkę przebyła całą podróż aż do jej miejsca zamieszkania. Zdziwiłem się, że poderwała się, gdy konduktor zawołał „Czerwona Woda". A więc to tutaj mieszkasz, pomyślałem. Kiedy wyszła rzucając mi zwykłe „Do jutra, Malfoy" spojrzałem na swój zegarek. Podróż trwała 34 minuty. Przekalkulowałem sobie, ile będę mógł zrobić w trzydzieści minut. Uznałem, że jeśli wykorzystam cały swój potencjał, to Granger rzuci tego cholernego Wiewióra.

xox

Ten dzień był naprawdę ciężki, dlatego nie miałem ochoty na nic innego jak sen. Siedziałem w swoim gabinecie prawie do dwudziestej drugiej, więc straciłem możliwość powrotu z Granger. Mimo wszelkiej niechęci zdecydowałem się przejechać Błędnym Rycerzem.

Nie musiałem długo czekać. Ledwo co wyciągnąłem prawą dłoń, a już zza zakrętu usłyszałem znajomy klakson. Chwilę później ze spuszczoną głową skierowałem swe kroki ku miejscu, na którym ostatnio siedziała Granger. Zdziwiłem się, kiedy zauważyłem siedzącą kobietę zaczytaną w tę samą książkę, co ostatnim razem.

Przyjrzałem się jej uważnie. Jej oczy, mimo zmęczenia błyszczały, zaś jej policzki lekko poróżowiały. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Czy ona zawsze musi czytać książki?

Odetchnąłem zastanawiając się w jaki sposób wdrążyć swój plan w życie. Najlepiej by było, żeby nie miała tej durnej książki, ale...

Mimowolnie spojrzałem na tył okładki, z której dotarły do mnie dwa słowa. _Powieść romantyczna._

W myślach pogratulowałem sobie inteligencji. Przecież to było takie łatwe! Rzuciłem niewerbalnie odpowiednie zaklęcie i czekałem na jej reakcję. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Zostało mi dzisiaj dwadzieścia siedem minut.

Kiedy kilka minut później usłyszałem jej coraz płytszy oddech pomyślałam, że powinienem był na siebie rzucić zaklęcie, które trzymałoby mnie w ryzach. Nieświadomie przymknąłem oczy zagryzając przy tym wargi. Cholera, jednak to wcale nie było takie łatwe.

- Malfoy? - usłyszałem kilka minut później jej cichy głosik.

Spojrzałem na zegarek: zostało mi dwanaście minut.

– Co?

Całe szczęście, że Snape nauczył mnie kryć emocje.

– Ja... - zaczęła. - Chyba mi trochę duszono.

Spojrzałem na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Jej oczy płonęły.

– Granger, co ty opowiadasz? Przecież jest zimno – powiedziałem i mając świadomość tego, co się zaraz wydarzy dodałem: - A może masz gorączkę?

W momencie, w którym dotknąłem jej czoła poczułem jakby mnie kopnął prąd. Cholera, była naprawdę naelektryzowana. Jednak nie zrobiło to na mnie wrażenia, bo dźwięk, który wydostał się z gardła Granger był dla mnie o wiele ważniejszy niż to, że poczułem uderzenie energii magicznej.

– Czy mógłbyś zabrać swoją arystokratyczną rękę? - wypaliła chwilę później, gdy trochę ochłonęła. Niechętnie to zrobiłem, chociaż nadal czułem w sobie to, co pod wpływem mojego dotknięcia czuła Granger.

Słyszałem jak głośno zaczęła przełykać ślinę. Niemalże czułem jak szybko biło jej serce. Do końca podróży nie odezwała się ani nie otworzyła swojej książki.

- Czerwona Woda!

Kiedy usłyszała, że to jej przystanek zerwała się, by jak najszybciej przecisnąć się do wyjścia. Z wypiekami na twarzy wybiegła z Błędnego Rycerza.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Wiedziałem, że od tej pory nie spojrzy na Wieprzleja tak, jak do tej pory.

xox

Przez cały kolejny dzień unikałem jej jak diabeł święconej wody. Czekałem do wieczora, aż będę miał możliwość spotkania jej w Błędnym Rycerzu. Wierzyłem, że nie będzie miała już ze sobą książki.

Nie myliłem się. Kiedy wsiadłem, ona już siedziała na swoim miejscu wpatrując się tępo w okno. Dopiero kiedy usiadłem obok niej spojrzała przed siebie, tak by móc mnie obserwować kątem oka.

Zgodnie ze swoim planem nie zrobiłem nic. Czekałem na jej krok. W końcu to ona w tym momencie bardziej mnie potrzebowała niż ja jej. Czułem to w powietrzu, które nas otaczało.

Miałem nadzieję, że sama mnie poprosi o to, bym dotknął jej czoła. Ba! Pragnąłem, by mnie poprosiła. Z każdą minutą coraz bardziej zacząłem tęsknić za tym energicznym uczuciem.

Dopiero po dwunastu minutach odważyła się odwrócić w moją stronę. Zaczęła mi się bezczelnie przyglądać.

- Malfoy? - zapytała po chwili.

- Yhm...?

- Czy oni nas słyszą?

Spojrzałem na nią z niedowierzaniem. Jej oczy płonęły jeszcze bardziej niż wczoraj, czułem jak się powstrzymuje, a ona pytała mnie o to, czy pasażerowie słyszeli nasze głosy.

Granger była odpowiedzialna w każdym wypadku.

- Nie – odpowiedziałem powoli, by to słowo mogło wybrzmieć w jej głowie. - Czemu pytasz?

Jej oddech momentalnie stał się płytszy, a jej pierś mimowolnie zaczęła się unosić coraz szybciej. Z ulgą spuściła głowę. Dostrzegłem jak spina całe swoje ciało.

- Malfoy?

- Yhmm...?

Musiała sama mnie o to poprosić. Mimo moich wszelkich pragnień to ona musiała mi dać zgodę.

Ale mi jej nie dała.

Ani tego dnia. Ani następnego. Ani tydzień później.

Byłem skazany tylko na siebie i tylko wtedy, kiedy nikt nie widział.

Miałem tylko nadzieję, że ona po powrocie do domu nie prosiła o pomoc Wieprzleja.

xox

Po dwóch tygodniach tej katorgi doszedłem do wniosku, że jeśli sama mnie nie poprosi, to jej w tym pomogę.

Tak jak zwykle usiadłem obok niej, całkowicie rozpalonej. Jednak tym razem wziąłem ze sobą Proroka Wieczornego, by móc działać pod przykrywką. Granger, tak jak zwykle ze spuszczoną głową siedziała tuż przy oknie. Przełknąłem ślinę. Nie mogłem już patrzyć na to, jak się męczyła, i jak przy okazji mnie męczyła.

Rozłożyłem gazetę i zacząłem wpatrywać się w jej zawartość. Nic ciekawego. Wytrwałem w tej pozycji kilka minut. Miałem właśnie przewrócić kolejną stronę, kiedy poczułem na swoim kolanie jej dłoń. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, a w jej wzroku dostrzegłem zgodę. Jedną ręką chwyciłem jej nadgarstek, przytrzymując go mocno, zaś drugą dłonią dotknąłem jej czoło. Było cholernie gorące. Czułem jak jej energia uderza we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą, jednak to, co widziałem pod swoimi powiekami i co słyszałem sprawiło, że nie czułem aż tak wielkiego bólu.

Wszystkie jej wspomnienia i emocje docierały do najdalszych zakątków mojego mózgu. Jej myśli i uczucia się moimi, zaś moje własne współgrały z nią.

Nie wiem nawet kiedy usłyszeliśmy:

- Czerwona Woda!

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie w tym samym momencie. Granger spojrzała na mnie równie rozpalonym wzrokiem, jak ja teraz patrzyłem na nią. Cholera. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie poczuła tego, jakim uczuciem ją darzyłem.

- Jesteśmy teraz jednością – powiedziała z niedowierzaniem.

- Jedną myślą – poprawiłem ją. - Ażeby być jednością, trzeba być jednym ciałem.

Nie dała mi odpowiedzi. Wyszła zanim zdążyłem poprosić ją by została.

xox

Zmieniła miejsce pracy i przyspieszyła termin swojego ślubu o dwa miesiące. Przeciętny facet by się załamał.

Uznałem, że jestem przeciętnym facetem.

W dniu jej ślubu postanowiłem zostać w domu. Nie zniósłbym tego, że musiałbym iść na tę uroczystość. Zaprosili mnie. A ja jasno dałem jej do zrozumienia, że nie mam powodów, by się zjawić.

O siedemnastej zamierzałem się zacząć pić z powodu swojego nieszczęścia. Jak na złość wszystkie butelki Ognistej zniknęły. Cholera, czas wyjść z tej dziury.

Pięć po siedemnastej zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Zakląłem w myśli. Miałem na sobie tylko czarne spodnie od garnituru i niedopiętą koszulę.

- Czego? - warknąłem otwierając drzwi. Byłem pewny, że to był Blaise.

Stała tam sama, ubrana w czarną skąpą sukienkę, w której żadna kobieta nie poszłaby na swój własny ślub. Z niedowierzaniem przyglądałem się jak bez skrupułów wchodzi do mojego domu i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Nie czekając na moją reakcję podeszła do mnie i pocałowała namiętnie domagając się, bym przejął inicjatywę. Nie musiała długo czekać. Po chwili przerwaliśmy pocałunek, by pozbyć się naszych ubrań. Zdążyłem tylko zapytać:

- Dlaczego?

- Z tego samego powodu, z którego spiłbyś się tymi wszystkimi Ognistymi, które musiałam schować.

I właśnie w ten sposób Granger wyznała mi, że kochała mnie tak samo długo, jak ja kochałem ją.

~~Koniec~~


End file.
